God damnit Baby Beel!
by PrussianAngel
Summary: Furuichi is an Omega who has a crush on his Alpha Friend Oga. Baby Beel isn't fooled by the scent concealer Fukuichi uses. I tried. Oga/Fukuichi


**Good damn it Baby Beel!**

Note~  
Aw yeah – I have no idea what I'm doing help *crei* - So I have decided to write some Oga Tatsumi/Furuichi Takayuki Omegaverse fanfiction because there's not enough Oga/Furuichi and I just wanted to try my hand out at writing Omegaverse. So here we go~ Also sorry about any oOCness or stuff that doesn't really make much sense or if I get things just plain wrong.

DISCALMER: I do not own Beezlebub

Warning: There will be smut, it will probably be terrible as its also my 1st time writing smut.

Furuichi sighed as another body went flying past his head, another daily occurrence when your best friend/crush was one of the most feared Alphas in the school. Furuichi counted the days down till his heat, being one of the only Omegas in the whole school he had to make sure he was out of school and locked away in his room, he also had to count how much of that scent concealer he had left. Furuichi looked up and calmly noticed how baby Beel was holding onto Oga's back and Furuichi felt slightly ridiculous at feeling the twinge of jealousy in his gut at how close the baby was to Oga.

"Hey Idiot Furuichi, what're you stare'in at?" Oga said a smirk twisting one side of his lips up; it was a look that would scare most Alphas and Betas away, but Furuichi found shivers going down his spine. Furuichi sighed and stood up dusting of the dirt from the flying delinquents.

"Y'know if you stopped picking fights on our way to school we'd probably get there a whole lot faster." Furuichi tried to reprimand, but came off as more teasing, which only caused Oga to smile and make Furuichi's heart do a little flip. Baby Beels head popped from around Oga's shoulder and Furuichi gulped if anything could give him away it was his instinct (and love) of the adorable baby not that he would ever admit it as although baby Beel was strange he was adorable in his own way. Furuichi swallowed and felt an itch at the back of his throat and coughed it away. Baby Beel reached for Furuichi and both boys drew a blank.

"Daa dabu da" he made clutching motions at Furuichi and Oga looking slightly clueless for a moment then jumped into action and pushed the baby into Furuichi's arms, who automatically took him and held him to his chest without realising how natural he looked. He looked up when he heard Oga growl in the back of his throat a dominant and demanding sound that made the hairs on Furuichi's neck stand on end. Oga reached out and played with a strand of his silver hair making Furuichi blush. Furuichi mumbled something about being late as he walked to school side by side with Oga and baby Beel nestled in his arms.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Besides the fight this morning the day had been relatively quiet leaving Furuichi quite baffled as even Oga seemed subdued, almost in a trance as he followed Furuichi around who still had baby Beel held in his arms. He had tried to get Oga to take back baby Beel only to have baby Beel start to cry at being taken away from the warmth and if he wasn't pushed back into Furuichi's arms they would of both got zapped. Furuichi sighed thinking that if the baby didn't give him away the scent he was starting to release would as due to an unfortunate accident – otherwise known as baby Beel- his scent had become stronger and heads were starting to turn, but if not for the looming shadow of the bloodthirsty demon Ogre behind him he was sure he would of been pinned by now. Furuichi sighed as he heard the sickly voice of Miki who sing songed both his name and Oga's.

"What the fuck do you want?" grunted Oga his teeth gritted as he locked eyes with the other Alpha.

"Well all I did was follow this sweet smell and boom here I am." Miki waved his arms about to emphasise his point as he continued to sniff coming closer and closer to Furuichi. Baby Beel glared at Miki and socked him one on the nose making Miki give a small grunt as he wiggled his nose. Furuichi and baby Beel's eyes meet and Furuichi thanked the small infant. Miki turned and decided to walk away waving his goodbye as he sulked off.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The end of the day came and Furuichi had never been more thankful... till he realised that baby Beel would still not let go of him and would cry if Oga got too far away from him. Grimacing Furuichi realised just how close he was to his heat and even now he could feel the tell tail signs of it, but he didn't want Baby Beel to zap him or Oga. As if hearing her cue Hilda appeared and walked the rest of the way with them.

"Young master seems to be in a good mood, did you feed him all 5 meals?" Hilda asked cooing over the infant. Furuichi blushed remembering how that when Baby Beel had gotten hungry he had tried getting milk from Furuichi's chest causing him to nearly drop him and chase Oga into getting him some food for Baby Beel. Both boys turned red from the memory. Oga coughed into his fist a slight blush on his face.

"Hilda, would you take the baby while I talk with Furuichi?" Oga mumbled earning a raised eyebrow from her as she took Baby Beel from Furuichi's arms who had to bite his lip from the loss of baby Beel from his arms. Oga dragged Furuivhi behind him who looked back at Baby Beel who waved goodbye as if knowing what was going to happen... That little-!

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Oga pulled Furuichi up to his room since his parents were out. Furuichi blushed the feeling of heat from Oga slowly making it up his arm and heating his cheeks even further till he felt like his head was about to explode. Oga slammed the bedroom door open and pushed Furuichi in then quickly turned and locked the door and whirled back to face Furuichi before he knew what was happening Oga had him pinned to his bed his eyes giving Furuichi a predatory glare, as if deciding the best way to devour his meal under him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were an Omega?" Oga breathed near his ear making Furuichi squirm at the sensations running rampant through his body. Furuichi kept his lips tightly sealed so as not to let out the moans he wanted to release just from the feeling of being dominated by Oga.

"If you had told me earlier I would of acted sooner." Oga whispered huskily into Furuichi's ear licking the shell causing Furuichi to let out a whimper his mind going a mile a minute.

"W-w-w-w-wait O-Oga what d-do you mean-!" Furuichi whimpered trying to get out a whole sentence as Oga attacked his neck leaving a trail of hickys down his neck. Oga pulled back and smiled softly at Furuichi with hooded eyelids.

"I love you." Oga emphisised his point by thrusting down his erection rubbing against Furuichi's causing them to let out lengthy moans. The air became vibrant with the scent of their arousal and drove both boys crazy. Oga started rubbing his neck against Furuichi's neck trying to scent mark him as he let his hands wander over Furuichi's body leaving burning trails in his wake. Oga's left hand crawled under Furuichi's shirt while the other went to unbuckling Furuichi's pants and pulling them off letting Furuichi's member spring out into the cold air causing him to moan at both the sensations from his chest and the ache from his member as Oga lightly touched the top spreading precum on his fingers as he licked his lips and stared through eyelashes at Furuichi, who realised that Oga still had all his cloths on. Furuichi raised his hand and palmed Oga through his pants earning a hiss as Oga grinded down into his palm. Furuichi's eyes widened just how big was he? Furuichi gulped slightly nervous of how painful it could be. Oga noticing his discomfort hugged him tightly and kissed him senseless as he pumped Furuichi's erection earning pleasured moans.

"O-Oga, Take... Take your cloths off." Furuichi tugged weakly at Oga's shirt hoping he would get the picture. Thankfully Oga did and was all too happy to shed the tight confines of his pants. Furuichi gulped he hadn't been wrong in presuming that Oga was big and hoped Oga would prepare him well. Oga soon got back to pumping Furuichi and without realising it Oga had already got two fingers stretching him and soon a third was added and Furuichi moaned the pain and pleasure mixing and driving him crazy thinking that it couldn't get any better than this. Oh how wrong he was. Oga's fingers grazed a ball of nerves that had Furuichi seeing white.

"O-Oga put it in already! I w-want you." Furuichi whined between gasps rolling his hips and whimpering at the loss of being filled by Oga, but soon something much bigger that Oga's three fingers nuged his slick entrance and slowly nudged its way in. Furuichi threw his head back, mouth in a silent scream at the feeling of being filled to the hilt as Oga continued to push in till he was fully seated. Furuichi could feel the start of Oga's knot at the base of his cock and shivered as Oga buried his face in his shoulder and panted.

"M-move." Furuichi croaked out barely above a whisper. And Oga did. Furuichi let out loud screams and moans as the bed let out creaks and scraped against the floor. Oga was breathing heavily next to his ear and the thought of his family arriving home and hearing only heightened his feelings and drove him closer to the edge and he could fee that Oga was closer as well as his knot would catch his etrance.

"Fu-Furuichi, I'm close." Oga moaned grinding down on Furuichi's sweet spot.

"M-me - Ahh - too Oga." Furuichi panted his nail leaving red angry marks on Oga's back only heightening Oga's Pleasure. Oga couldn't pull out so he continued to grind down and thrust shallowly into Furuichi who only could moan wantonly.

"Call my name." Oga whispered into Fukuichi's ear then nibbling the tip of it making him moan.

"Ta-Tatsumi" Fukuichi's voice rose at the ending as Oga pushed in as far as he could with his swollen knot and grinded against Fukuichi's sweet spot relentlessly.

"Takayuki." Oga moaned next to Fukuichi's ear. Fukuichi gave a strangled moan and came, his hole releasing slick to help with the boding process as Oga grinded and came filling Fukuichi up, some of his cum managing to slip past his knot. Oga swayed and landed next to Fukuichi earning a hiss as his knot pulled inside of Fukuichi.

"Not the most comfortable way to lay." Fukuichi muttered nuzziling into the crook of Oga's neck and breathed in the musky sent of his mate. Oga placed an arm around Fukuichi as they both fell asleep content.


End file.
